


Sakura sake

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Surprises
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Mamã sempre diz que em criança ficava com o olhar para os árvores, a olhar as flores de cerejeira. Era uma criança que se encantava com pouco.” explicou, e depois pareceu recompor-se por o momento de nostalgia e abanou a cabeça, a olhar para o seu namorado com ar malicioso. “Tem de ser por isso que estou contigo.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Sakura sake

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Sakura sake**

**(Flor de cerejeira)**

Yabu olhava para Kei, mais como um pai teria olhado para um filho que como um homem teria olhado para o seu namorado.

Inoo ria, a correr à frente dele, com ar feliz e o olhar luminoso.

O sol já se tinha posto até um tempo, mas o menor não se tinha queixado da pouca luz, além disso artificial, do parque de Ueno.

Havia semanas que não perdia nem um noticiário, nem um tempo, para saber quando finalmente iam começar as celebrações pelo Hanami.

E quando tinha anunciado a data aproximada a Kota, o maior tinha torcido a nariz, mesmo sem atrever-se a dizer-lhe nada, e tinha rezado de poder encontrar um pouco de tempo livre pele.

Com o passar dos dias tinha percebido que o rapaz tornava-se mais e mais de mau humor; provavelmente tinha começado a renunciar à ideia de poder celebrar, assim como mandava a tradição.

E Yabu tinha sido bastante bom de manter o silêncio sobre as próprias intenções, até que naquela noite tinha chegado à casa com sushi e uma garrafa de sake, a propor-lhe de sair pela Yozakura.

Conhecia Kei havia anos já, e raramente lembrava tê-lo visto tão feliz.

Deu passos mais largos, a tentar acompanhá-lo, e quando alcançou-o agarrou o seu pulso, a rir.

“Espera-me, Kei-chan!” parou-o, ainda a rir. “Eu tenho a comida. Não queres fugir.” acrescentou, e o menor fez uma cara entretida, a abrandar e a tomar a sua mão.

Kota tremeu por um momento, a começar a olhar ao redor.

Estavam num ponto do parque bastante reparado pelas luzes principais, e não havia muita gente por aí.

Deixou a mão na de Kei, determinado a quebrar as regras da sua habitual prudência, pelo menos para esse dia.

Quando sentaram-se para comer, Inoo apoiou-se contra o tronco duma cerejeira particularmente grande, a suspirar e a beber o seu sake, enquanto petiscava distraidamente alguns pedaços de tako.

“Podias ter-me dito que esta noite estavas livre.” disse a Kota, absorto.

O maior encolheu os ombros, enquanto continuava a comer.

“Queria fazer-te uma surpresa. Lamento não ter tido tempo pelo Hanami, mas tinha de trabalhar.” respondeu, a morder-se um lábio; relaxou-se quando Kei encolheu os ombros, como para dizer que não importava.

“Gosto do Hanami. Assim como gosto da Yozakura. Quando eu era pequeno, a minha mãe, Aki e eu apanhávamos o comboio todos os anos e vínhamos a Tokyo para celebrar.” contou, com o olhar perdido no vazio. Após riu, e Kota achou vê-lo corar ligeiramente. “Mamã sempre diz que em criança ficava com o olhar para os árvores, a olhar as flores de cerejeira. Era uma criança que se encantava com pouco.” explicou, e depois pareceu recompor-se por o momento de nostalgia e abanou a cabeça, a olhar para o seu namorado com ar malicioso. “Tem de ser por isso que estou contigo.” disse, a fazer troça dele.

Kota fingiu-se ofendido, e mergulhou um dedo no wasabi, a aproximar-se dele e a passá-lo na sua bochecha, a rir.

Inoo levantou-se, com um som queixoso, a ir até ele.

“Kota! Queima, tira-o!” gritou, com uma careta.

O maior, sem deixar de sorrir, tirou-o dum braço assim que fosse sentado ao seu lado, e depois dum rapido olhar ao redor para verificar que não houvesse nenhum, lambeu depressa o wasabi da sua bochecha.

Kei não se impressionou, nem se moveu.

Pôs um ar malicioso, a inclinar-se para ele e a dar-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios.

E após voltaram a comer, a falar, como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

Kota suspirou, a sentir-se particularmente feliz.

A emoção de Kei, aliás, estava contagiosa.

E ele não achava de ter encontrado as flores de cerejeira mais belas que assim.


End file.
